Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Marriage Any reason we don't acknowledge her marriage to Toneri anywhere on the wiki? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's because the scene was cut by Naruto jumping. In Asian drama, when a distorted lover interupts the wedding, the latter is automatically cancelled since the bride/groom run-off with someone else. --Hisana456 (talk) 03:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) : @Sarutobi if you need reasoning here: :# No official marriage registration(except Hinata and Toneri all others were puppets) :# No acknowledge and acceptance from Hinata's side(she was mind controlled) :# No one in Narutoverse ever acknowledged it as marriage(except maybe Toneri) so why should we if in real world it will be considered as coercion? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 05:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::@Hisana I know that's how it plays out in a few dramas, but in some real life weddings, when someone has abruptly interrupt's a wedding, its doesn't necessary cancel the marriage going through. ::@Rage The wiki documents everything and since Toneri himself acknowledge Hinata as his wife, i don't see why this would be an exception. ::#No one has ever said that was required for a wedding in the Narutoverse ::#Hinata did accept his marriage proposal voluntary, so she knew what she was getting herself into. ::#Things in the Narutoverse don't get acknowledge all the time, prime example is the Hatake Clan. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: ...the marriage was never carried out. Hinata didn't intend to marry Toneri, which is why he fricking mind controlled her. And the ceremony was interrupted and canceled. So in essence, Toneri and Hinata never married.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:27, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: No one here knows how marriage ceremony's work in the narutoverse, so you cant say it was canceled. But funny enough Toneri knows how they work and he confirmed the ceremony was a success. And mind control doesn't stop a marriage being official, otherwise there would be no point with doing it in the 1st palce.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: From the credits of The Last, its quite clearly a traditional style wedding. Toneri SAYING that Hinata is his wife does not make her his wife. Not to mention she never gave true consent. Seriously, Toneri and Hinata didn't marry, and Toneri didn't confirm 'any' success. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::#He called her his wife after the marriage ceremony. That confirms the marriage. Saying anything other is speculation. :::#And you need someones consent to get married said no one ever in the narutoverse. That would defeat the whole purpose of brain washing someone into marrying you if it was impossible without their consent. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) For God damn, she gave Naruto two kids, we saw ending scene in the movie where they marry. Toneri doesn't even show up, and will not show up, and if that isn't proof what is...Man this simply a trolling idea. She being Narito's wife was shown in manga at chapter 700 more before movie came out...Movie was just made because Kishimoto wanted to make Naruto and Hinata's love story...YamatoTakeru (talk) 09:15, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just rehashing what Hisana said, the marriage ceremony was not over in the movie so it means they are not married. She accepted Toneri's proposal to save Hanabi, she lied to him. She was also mind controlled it's like being forced to marry so that isn't called actual marriage and she can't be his wife :EDIT: In a situation where bride/groom is conscious and is not mind controlled, and when the wedding is interrupted it means the marriage did not take place, In somecases that can be still accepted as marriage in some regions and that too only when the couple wants to be with each other. Hinata did not want that.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 10:15, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::@Mecha All that only applies to a wedding in the real world, but this is the narutoverse, where Kishi has different rules in place. These rules include the ceremony doesn't need to be complete, her being under mind control still means she can get married and even with her consent being a lie, Toneri still reconised her as his wife. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Any marriage is called a marriage when the wedding ceremony has been completed, I don't see why Kishimoto would change this universal concept in Narutoverse, There is no confusion you might be true because we don't know how the marriage there works or when the wedding ceremony ends, but the ceremony was just like real world wedding, in church it ends with a kiss and if she had taken the bite then everyone would have agreed that the wedding ceremony was complete and they are married. It was Toneri's intention to make Hinata his wife, He says Hinata is mine, really doesn't mean she is his wife. I had to rewatch that just to make sure.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::So Naruto interrupted a part of the wedding ceremony, but according to Toneri they are man and wife already. So that means he interrupted a part that would come after they officially become married. Such as when newly wed couples cut the wedding cake together, or when they have their 1st dance together. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:37, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: @Saru, The wiki documents everything, but this reasoning kinda dull - now we must change Naruto of school years to popular, handsome guy with best marks becuse thas what Naruto himself told to Sarada and ChoCho? There is difference between what characters states and what really happens. In this particular case Toneri's acknowledgement without Hinata's one(and even if for some reason she was to acknowledge marriage, she can't - mind controlled) is just words nothing more. So only thing you relly on marriage acknowledge is Toneri. :::# No one has ever said that didn't. :::# Hinata lied about acceptance of marriage proposal, to destroy Tenseigan(Energy vessel) - frankly speaking doing her mission, so this is not case. :::# No wrong example Hatake Clan being ignored in storytelling by Author, not in Narutoverse. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is going around in circles and clearly no one but me accepts Kishimoto's wedding. This scene http://i.imgur.com/XRX4kDJ.png is what started this topic, so if people want to select not documenting the series, then so be it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Saru Yes, I watched Korean version, the translation is not that good but I can still think of it as an incomplete ceremony because the hero interrupted it, It doesn't seem right he was about to marry so she would be wife for him eventually and so he called Hinata his wife. I'm with you, this point can be added to the article.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 14:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Saru, well you and Toneri in same boat then :D But then again you completely ignored absence of consent from Hinata's side(as well as Toneri lol). Because without all other thing marriage at least must be acknowledged by both marrying sides - so no marriage with Toneri. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 14:15, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :You know Saru, you could've just noted that you were asking if this is something worth noting in trivia? I don't think anyone would've argued against your line of thinking had you mentioned "trivia" before hand.--Mina talk | 14:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I was hoping to get it put in her infobox, but i'll settle on the trivia note. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry Sarutobii2. As long as NaruHina exists on this wiki, I don't think it's going in the infobox, haha. 16:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Windstar on that, though i do admit it would be a bit interesting to have Hinata's infobox list two husbands. Anchorman34 (talk) 20:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::: Hinata actually marries Naruto, hence why she's in his infobox. Hinata never marries Toneri, hence why she isn't listed. And even then, it was done without consent if Naruto was a second too late. That was a false wedding.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:53, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Serious question folks, if forced marriages are a thing, why are you's bringing up consent? The whole point of a forced marriage is to not have consent from either 1 or both participants. And yes its reconised as official. I try Windy i try :D--Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::The marriage was never finalize, the "final kiss" never happened, all that went down was Toneri's attempt at completing the ceremony which Naruto interrupted and to be fair, he called Hinata his bride throughout the film especially when she "accepted" his offer. It was just him trying to show he "owned" her. Nothing more than Toneri showing he held the demeanor of a pouty child losing the game to Naruto Shock Dragoon (talk) 23:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It was never finalized in "your" perspective. In Toneri's case, in terms of how the movie ended up playing out, it was finalized despite the "final kiss" not occuring. I see Saru's point here. I don't see anything wrong with at least noting it in trivia.--Mina talk | 23:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to argue this out anymore and im happy there's at least trivia about this, so i'll just end of these 2 notes. #Forced marriage are when one or both participants either don't give their consent or are unable to. And since forced marriages are reconised as real marriages, so would this one be. #We have no clue what part of the wedding ceremony Naruto interrupted. Weddings ceremony's continue even after the 2 get married. But if Toneri says there married, that would mean Naruto interrupted a part of the ceremony that comes after the marriage is finalised. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Your logic completely falls apart when Toneri calls Hinata his bride and wife before the ceremony even began, even before she gave her 'consent', and most importantly she never intended to marry Toneri in the first place hence the mind control. Saru, Hinata only married one person in this entire story: Naruto. Not Toneri. The marriage wasn't legal, wasn't formal, and was made via coercion and mind control. Its illegitimate. Doesn't matter what Toneri considered, he viewed Hinata as property since he first saw her.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:33, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::The definition of bride is someone who is about to be married and he never called her his wife beforehand only after. Your saying its not legal, but you know nothing about marriage laws in the narutoverese. This was a forced marriage, nothing more, nothing less. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Only TONERI considered her his bride and wife. No one else did. And it was the very definition of an illegal marriage. Again, the only person Hinata ever really married is Naruto. Toneri does not count. No one thinks it counts besides you and Toneri, and the latter is a misogynistic bastard who views women as property.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :@Saru i think you over ANALyze things here. You were right at beginning but failed at the end. There is two categories of Forced marriage that we can apply anywhere: First one by Law and Second one by fact. Toneri doesn't meet requirements to any of them. :# Case: Narutoverse(as i suggested earlier) has Marriage Law so Toneri's wedding which doesn't have affilated registrator(Judge, Priest, Hokage) fictional since Toneri don't follow the law it can't be forced marriage because by law this is not marriage at all. :# Case: Narutoverse(as you suggested earlier) has no Marriage Law - in this this two start live togeder(as husban and wife) can be considered as Marriage and forced one in this case will be actual living as husban and wife without consent of one of them, and here Toneri wedding fails as Marriage because groom didn't do what husband should(forced marriage case) - NTR'ing Hinata, making litle ToneHina come out and stuff. :And last thing: Marriage, also called matrimony or wedlock, is a socially or ritually recognized union or legal contract between spouses that establishes rights and obligations between them, between them and their children, and between them and their in-laws. :Was this wedding socially or ritually recognized? Or have any legal contract between Toneri and Hinata? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::@Rage My original point is that wedding in the narutoverse and the real world are different things, but since everybody else was relating to real world examples, i brang up forced marriages since its along the same topic. ::My whole argument is that we don't know the law or wedding procedures is this universe, so how can we question something we know nothing about. Im just repeating the words of someone who does know the wedding procedures and laws (at least on the moon). If i created a manga and the same events happen to 2 of my characters, who's going to be right, the words i made my character say or fans? Im dropping the topic ok, so for the love of God don't reply, otherwise im just going to continue arguing like a maniac :D --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sarutobi, only TONERI saw her as his bride and eventually wife. Absolutely NO ONE ELSE in the verse saw it was legitimate.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::First there's a shitstorm of a discussion on Naruto's talkpage, then Boruto's talkpage, now Hinata's. I hope dear Himawari doesn't get caught up in all this too... 03:53, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Guys, calm down already please. Toneri acknowledged Naruto as Hinata's true lover so there, end of story--Hisana456 (talk) 04:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :If I understood that scene right, the marriage would be official only if Hinata ate that cookie.Narsha (talk) 22:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Epilogue Image Where does the anime epilogue image in her info bar on top of the article comes from (The picture of her with shoulder length hair and pink clothes)? I thought we only had manga images of the epilogue. Does it comes from a movie? Thanks! --Starship Troopers (talk) 08:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :It comes from the most recent trailer for Boruto: Naruto the Movie --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 08:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::It comes from a trailer for Boruto: Naruto the Movie.--JOA2008:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks!Starship Troopers (talk) 08:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Need a happier looking picture, don't you think? Justin Holland (talk) 21:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Uploaded a better picture for he epilogue image. It's better lit and she is smiling plus all of her hair can be seen. ---Exkirion (talk) 22:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hamura's chakra Where was it said that she had Hamura's chakra in any form? • Seelentau 愛 議 02:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : She said that while recharging Naruto (end of the movie). Narsha (talk) 02:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::^Tis true. 02:48, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. But she didn't say that she received it, did she? At least not in that scene. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Flight At the risk of sounding incredibly stupid, Hinata is capable of flight? Was this actually in the movie or just based off an observation from Toneri's feats?-- 11:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, pretty sure it wasn't flying. Otherwise, they would've flown elsewhere instead of falling right after their kiss. Also, Hamura was never said to be capable of flight, due to not possessing Six Paths Senjutsu...--Omojuze (talk) 12:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Those two were obviously defying gravity at the end, they were staying in one spot for their kiss scene not going down or up for that matter. Like when Naruto gained Six-Path chakra, when she got Hamura chakra (Six-Path chakra) she gained the ability to fly as well. It's the only logical answer. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yet Hagoromo can fly and Hamura can't. Also, gravity is a b_t_h in the Naruto series... xD--Omojuze (talk) 12:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've wondered for the longest time now why people are so incapable at understanding certain tv tropes. I can't really explain what I mean, but just because a character is "flying", it doesn't mean that they're capable of actually moving through the air. If they appear to stand still in the air, it's not because they're doing it themselves. It's a fictional scenario and if they need to stay in the air for, let's say, a romantic kiss in front of the moon, they stay in the air. That's just how it works, it doesn't mean that they're capable of flying. Damn. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:22, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's difficult to explain, but I think Tau's spot on with this one as is Omo with his logic.--Mina talk | 12:32, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's the same for Tendo Pain when he did his super Shinra Tensei, by the way. Or when Obito appeared in the air in one of those anime fillers. But people around here always have to make a technique out of everything unusual shown. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Neither Hinata or Naruto can fly in The Last. If they could, they wouldn't bother jumping on rocks.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Boruto Oneshot Hi! It have nothing to do with the topic but I don't want to create a new one just for that: Can someone add this surname to Hinata's page: "日向一族の姫" (Hyuuga Clan's Princess) She's surnamed like that in the Boruto oneshot like presentation, like she's the heiress of her clan: https://40.media.tumblr.com/d380c9491d4a56ae31e82a8769ccfd25/tumblr_nsgy9wilLL1qf3nb8o2_1280.jpg Sasusakuchiha (talk) 20:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Where's the raw from? Is there more? Oh and that's a description. If it were a nickname, it would've been written with 『』, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely certain. Hinata's social situation is not unlike Tsunade's for example. They aren't royalty, but their clan has a certain amount of prestige behind it, so why not mention that she's been called a Princess on more than one occassion; I;m not certain the infobox is the best place if it lacks the indicators that it is a moniker as Seelentau pointed out. That also doesn't mean she's gotten her birthright back. --Cerez365™ (talk) 02:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, thought it was passed to Hanabi instead? ._.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::It was to my knowledge. But Japanese culture is complicated at best. Hinata wasn't exiled or shamed or anything like that, so she would still be treated with the respect that is owed to the first born child of the head of the clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Maybe we shouldn't take that description so literally. Tsunade is no princess either. In real life, daughters are sometimes called princesses. I wouldn't put too much thought in it... • Seelentau 愛 議 12:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Jounin Could someone confirm the right translation and if there is a word about her being a jounin? 1 --Ronnyfm (talk) 16:21, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :This should answer your question. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hinata is not a jonin but a chunin I don't really know the reason Hinata is ranked as jonin (in the gaiden) when she's not (she did not even appear in the Gaiden in the first place). The only characters (know so far) to be promoted to jonin were Shikamaru and Sakura (in Retsu no Sho) and now Rock Lee and Konohomaru (Zai no Sho). Hinata as +30 years old kunoichi is still a chuunin as is stated in the Zai no Sho book. Source: ILLEGAL LINKS ARE NOT ALLOWED! Yamahiba9 (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC)yamahiba9 :Did you see the article? :x She's not ranked as a jonin. 19:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I mean she's ranked as jounin on her wiki page, when she's not. Yamahiba9 (talk) 19:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC)yamahiba9 :She is not listed as jonin. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::What Seele said. Pretty sure Zai no Sho confirms this.--Omojuze (talk) 19:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC)